Nature Calls: Team Killing
The arena of the Kanmuri Taikai was now filled with spectators, Reikon Kyuuban, Hollows, Arrancar and all sorts of others. Team Killing walked to the ring to respect their opponents, one of the basic good manners. On their side, there was a blue haired man who looked fairly tired, a guy with a froggy hat that looked excited and another guy who looked as if he was a statue. "What am I supposed to say? Here is Team Killing against Team Aquamarine.. Yay?" Gorrion said, feeling stupid. "Anyway, this match would be one versus one, the winning side with 2 wins. In the case of a draw, they would send out each of their substitutes. In the event that they don't have one. A person from that team has to battle again." Van walked foward with his teammates. He was smiling as he winked toward Anna and Jitsuzai who were watching from the stands cheering for them. "Hey guys. You three ready?" Atsuya sighed as he looked around "Whew! This is a bit unnerving who knows what's gonna happen." He looked over at Van "But really Aquamarine? Was that the best you could come up with?" Van smirked "Yea. I didn't like something such as team awesome." Van recieved a small nudge as his brother walked up. "Let's begin shall we?" Gorrion said, "Please send your first fighters out." Persia backed away quickly, not wanting to be the first one fighting. Malocchio wanted to fight so badly that he didn't move from the spot. Meanwhile, Hitsuke in the audience was reading the program guide. "Looks like our match wouldn't start soon enough. We can stay and watch this battle." Shiro stepped up. "Heh. Are you prepared for a good lesson on the LAW?" he stretched his muscles before looking back at Van and Atsuya "Take some pointers." he chuckled as he dumped a bag filled with sand, rocks, glass, tree branches, obsidian and steel pipes spreading them throughout the area. "I'm ready" Malocchio laughed, "Yo. Malocchio is the name, fighting is the game." he smiled. Meanwhile, Persia and Zeliel were sitting on the bench outside the ring to watch the match. Persia didn't need to watch this match so he bought two drinks, one for himself and the other for Zeliel. First Round "Game huh? Looks like I get to have a bit of fun after all." Shiro drew his two swords and charged in toward Malocchio. Malocchio smiled as he blocked that attack using his sword. "What's your name, LAW?" "My name is of no importance. I'll let you know what it is if you manage to keep me entertained." Shiro grinned as he used his second sword to swing from below where their first blades clashed. "I'll just call you Law then." Malocchio said as he smiled, laughing at the name inside his heart. He slashed diagonally and dropped his sword. Out of nowhere, he regained it at a meter away from Shiro and went for a stab. Shiro was wounded on his side as he grabbed Malocchio's blade. "Was that it? That barely counts as a scratch. I show you some real power" Shiro began spinning like a top with his blades flying towards Malocchio. Malocchio stood there and took Shiro's attacks head on. He didn't get hurt except for a scratch under his eyes. "Yeah! I've always wanted a scratch there!" Malocchio fired multiple Cero at Shiro from all directions. Shiro was still spinning as he began to deflect the Ceros away before one knocked him off balance. "Heh. That sort of tickled." Shiro laughed as he spat out some blood. "Heh. Fine then." He moved his blades from side to side in a wave like motion "Bybass All Limits, Banbutsu!" A fog appeared in the area as Shiro released his shikai. "Hope you're ready for this." Malocchio smiled, "Since you have given me the privilege of seeing your Shikai, if you are able to make my clothes tear even a little bit, I'll show you my Ressureccion." he said as he fired more Cero, adding 10 Reybola inside it, making it look darker to mask its real color. "Simple enough." Shiro slashed the granite tiles below him causing them to come to life and form a tortoise."Defend me." The animal crumbled to pieces from blocking the attacks then reformed back behind Malocchio firing off a beam with the same amount of force as his attack at point blank range. Malocchio smiled as he noticed his shoe getting a bit torn. "So... this completes the deal. Ressureccion, Diablo Lente!" he said as his wings and his lens started to grow. He charged a fully blown Cero and it destroyed the tortoise. The tortiose reconstructed itself and fired a blast of similar force toward Malocchio. Shiro smiled "Looks like you two will be busy for awile. Someone isn't too bright." He flew into the air to dodge the tortoise's attack. Malocchio laughed as he charged a Reybola and fired it at point blank to the tortoise, making it shatter down into nothing. Persia just looked at this sight and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. Shiro laughed at the sight of this cycle as the tortiose once again reformed appearing once again directly in front of Malocchio's face releasing a blast of similar strength at point blank. "Heh. Seems like that right there is enough to keep you busy." Malocchio laughed as he charged a Cero at the tortoise again, knowing that it will reform. He also swung his sword multiple time, making water form a barrier around him. When the attack reached him, he was still inside, fully protected. He knew he had a few seconds to act so he swung his sword, creating heavy water droplets. He then combined them into a spear and attacked not the tortoise but Shiro himself. About time. Shiro thought to himself. "Looks like you couldn't find a flaw in my technique. Looks like I'm getting better." He started to chuckle "Hm. Things could get interesting here." Shiro slashed a pile of the wooden branches creating an ogre-ish figure that protected him from the attack before charging straight for Malocchio. Malocchio still stood there, knowing that he would be unharmed. He looked at Shiro's haori with the number 9 on it. "9th Division Captain? I didn't know that captains participate in tournaments like that..." "What do you expect? Everyone needs a chance to stretch their legs, even us captains." Shiro laughed as he outstretched his hand. "Heh I didn't use this in a while, Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei!" A massive beam of energy shot forth from his hands heading straight towards Malocchio. Malocchio still stood there, smiling. A little more.. he thought to himself. His barrier cracked a bit upon Shiro's Ga Satsuei reaching him. He created more water droplets and combined them into a spear to attack Shiro. He'll soon be out of resources... he thought to himself again. Shiro smiled "So? You use water huh? I pity you. I'm not a good match-up for you at all." Shiro shrugged as he slashed the spear of water granting it life. "Looks like this is my toy now." He swung the spear like a whip back at Malocchio. "It's as you say, I control water. So I can..." he said as he clenched his fist and the water entered his mouth instead. "....do this" he laughed. "That was a good drink." He started moving around the place at a high speed and fired Reybola at the same time, going towards Shiro with accuracy. All of those Reybola were stronger than his average for he was in his ressureccion. Shiro kept his back to Malocchio as he spoke. "Did you forget about her?" Shiro's ogre appeared taking the Reybolas before reforming directly in front of Malocchio and throwing a swift punch enhanced with the force of Malocchio's technique. Before the punch reached Malocchio's barrier, he made it shatter. The broken pieces were headed for both Shiro and the ogre. He then used Sonido to get away. "Nope, I didn't. I was always prepared." he smiled. Shiro guarded as the shards ripped past him. "Tch. Didn't expect that one. Looks like its time for another new trick." Shiro used his Ketsueki Butoukai to appear behind Malocchio slashing at his back. Malocchio was a second late in dodging it and he received a little cut across his back. "Luckily I still have my Hierro." He smiled as he used Kaedama Koeda again, combining some water droplets into a sharp spear and attacking Shiro, careful not to let his guard down before the ogre. "Shiro chuckled as the spear struck him knocking him down to the ground."Looks like you weren't careful enough. Take a closer look." Malocchio's clothing gained life turning into a group of snakes entangling and binding Malocchio. Malocchio laughed as he released a bit of his reiatsu, making the snakes turn into dust. He cut off his remaining clothes to make sure it doesn't happen again. He went to the pinned down Shiro and slashed diagonally across him. Scared that Shiro has any other tricks up his sleeve, he quickly rushed backwards, about a mile away from Shiro. Shiro decided not to use the his powers to have the snakes reform around Malocchio. Instead he looked down at his chest and saw the blood seeping from his body. "Why are you running away? You're about to see why I am LAW!" Shiro began spewing blood and cusing the blood from his chest to leak further encasing him in a cocoon of blood before emerging in his Vampire Stage. "Heh. Prepare for the strictest battle you've ever fought. Usage of water will result in you only doing 1/4 of your potential damage." "Oho... you look like a vampire. But then again, is this what they call a Reikon Kyuuban?" Malocchio smiled as he looked into his lens closely. "One mile away from him is too close... it needs about... 6 miles!" he thought to himself, looking at the lens and Shiro's weakness. "In that case, I can't use short range attacks. However, what's his ability?" Malocchio tried to back away quickly but could only go back to 3 miles. Shiro laughed "Hmm..? Vampire? No. I like to think of this as more of a similar version to you dear arrancar. I just happen to be a lot better than you." Shiro taunted Malocchio as he sped toward him decreasing the distance between the two before he swung his blade creating a sonic boom due to the speed at which he was moving. "I would be careful defending, water will just evaporate." "Did you think I can only use water? If so then you've made a mistake." Malocchio Sonido'd to keep the distance between the both of them. He fired Reybola while backing away approximately 7 miles. "I might lose this match. I'd disgrace Master... I can't lose this one." Malocchio was thinking about what Shiro said and then he decided to use Kaedama Koeda and formed a spear going to pierce Shiro. "I hope this lets me grasp his abilities." he thought to himself. "Huh? You said you don't use water yet use another spear of water?" Shiro looked confused as dodged the Reybolas fired at him. Shiro smirked as he continued toward Malocchio. "Hm. Time for a shower." The spear of water evaporated almost instantly as it came with range of striking him "Now then, shall we continue on?" "Just as he said, water would evaporate...that means whatever he says would happen." Malocchio thought to himself, thinking of a comeback. Malocchio smirked as he backed away again, this time, also using Kaedama Koeda and turning it into a spear but adding Reybola inside, in which would be seen when the water evaporates. Shiro attempted to use his superior speed in order to close the distance between him and Malocchio, evaporating the spear yet again, not noticing that the Reybola was inside before he got hit. Shiro fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke caused by the impact and waited before smirking as he noticed how far Malocchio was. "No way he makes it back. 10...9....8....7..." "It's impossible if I continue with my current speed. Looks like I have to use Sonido. I hate using it... that stupid sound hurts my ears." Malocchio thought to himself and sighed as he covered his eyes and used Sonido to get faster. Taking advantage of the fact that Shiro was down, he fired more Reybola at Shiro, at the same time hoping that he would be able to finish this match without fatal injuries. Shiro smiled as he began talking "I see you made it back in time. Too bad for you cause now you have to fight me head-on but you're not allowed to touch me or the bones might break." He then went to dodging the Reybolas getting hit by one from behind causing him to flip foward. Malocchio was thinking, "Uh oh... that means I'm only limited to Reybola and... Reynido. Both of which is useless if he can dodge it." He sighed as he fired more Reybola, careful to not touch Shiro in the case that his bones actually break. Shiro used his hand to flip over the Reybola landing near Malocchio "What's wrong worm? Are you afraid of what might happen? Don't allow yourself to be held back by your own fear." Shiro shunpo's toward Malocchio's rear raising his hand in an attempt to grab Malocchio's skull. Malocchio thankfully Sonido'd away in time to get about 2 miles away from Shiro. "Heh. I don't fear. I know." Malocchio said as he made many droplets and made multiple spears which headed towards Shiro. Some of them with Reybola inside and some of them without. Shiro smirked at the idocracy. "Fool. If you 'know' then you wouldn't have fallen for such a simple trick." Suddenly Shiro's Ogre appeared behind Malocchio in order to grab him while the tortoise appeared to defend him from the incoming spears. Malocchio looked behind him and was late by a second. The Ogre grabbed him and he struggled to get out, only suddenly laughing. "Why did I panic at all? I'm not that dumb am I?" he thought as he fired a Reybola from his back which made the ogre lose her grip on him, making him fall down. Malocchio then quickly ran away from that ogre and made the Reybola hidden inside the Kaedama Koeda split into two which shot across the tortoise, going to Shiro once again. "Do you always ignore what others say?" Shiro used the tortoise as a stepping stone across the spears filled with Reybolas. "The ogre was just to impede your movements. The one with the higher altitude has the highest speed. The lower becomes unable to use their right arm." Shiro shunpo'd above Malocchio preparing a powerful downward strike. Malocchio laughed as he unsheathed his sword, blocking Shiro's strike. "Now now, we shan't get hasty." he then Sonido'd far away from Shiro, making the Reybola reverse direction and go towards Shiro's back. At the same time, he secretly charged more Reybola to merge with the previous Reybola, strengthening them. Shiro was struck by the Reybolas causing him to fall into his ogre's arms. "Tch. I grow weary of this fight. Let me down." He called his tortoise over to him and began drawing a star in the air. "Bankai!" A pillar of light surrounded him as his hair became a salmon color due to his bankai and vampire forms merging. Shiro then used his bankai to deconstruct the the turtle and ogre before striking it again forming a two soldiers equipped with a shield and sword. Malocchio looked at those two soldiers and laughed. He looked at the one which was made from the same material as the ogre and he decided to call it, "Breakable." He thought, "Wooden branches... easy to break aren't they?" Persia was glaring that Malocchio which made him uncomfortable. He charged a Cero at the soldier made from wooden branches and a Reybola at the one made from granite tiles from the arena. Persia was still glaring but then eventually stopped glaring at him and started glaring at Zeliel who was sleeping. Shiro sighed "This trick again?" He shunpo'd in front of the incoming blasts slicing them both causing them to break down into the reishi that made them up. "Your tricks are useless. I've analyzed your abilities and now that I've released my bankai, you're finished." Shiro and his soldiers charged at Malocchio from three sides in an attempt to pin him down. Malocchio sighed. He didn't feel like continuing the battle. He just stood there, waiting for those soldiers to pin him down and win. "This is getting boring. Angels & Demons is starting right now." he said to Shiro. However, he prepared a Kaedama Koeda infused with Reybola secretly in the case that Shiro would touch him and he would break his bones. Shiro stopped. "Then...the loser shall be one who bows to the other begging for forgiveness" "Tch. I won't do that." Malocchio said, afraid of embarrassing not himself but Persia. "However, I would do..." He made the Kaedama Koeda spear infused with Reybola pierce Shiro but extended it to pierce himself, showing that he didn't care anymore. Shiro smirked as he forced his body to move along the spear grabbing Malocchio's skull in the process. "Game over peasant." However, Persia was there blocking Shiro. He looked at Malocchio and said, "Do you really want me to be that angry?" he sighed as he kicked Malocchio away and signaled for the medical team to come and treat his wounds. Persia was unharmed due to the fact that he wasn't in the range when Shiro made that "rule". Gorrion said, "So... Shiro wins....uhh..." he then looked at Shiro, "You might want to heal up a bit too." Shiro laughed as he went to sit back down, ignoring hs injury. "Flea...you're up." Shiro then fainted from the blood loss before Van alled the medics over to treat him. Malocchio was brought to the infirmary to be treated. In there, Persia was sitting down and waiting for Malocchio to be treated fully. When he was, Persia added on to his pain by knocking him on the head. The injured Malocchio then came back to the seats, waiting for the next battle. Atsuya came to the stage awaiting to see who his next opponent would be. He looked around the arena in awe "WHOOOOOA!!! There are a lot of people here. I'm glad we got the first round pick!" Zeliel was sighing, "Why is it my turn? Why did I even join this in the first place? This would be boring." Zeliel said to Persia, who was still knocking the injured Malocchio on the head. "Think about it this way, revenge for that Shiro who injured Malocchio?" Zeliel smiled as he got his motivation, "True. I shall take revenge for my fallen teammate." He walked up to the stage, still smiling. "Hmph, I would rather be the last one than the first one." Second Round Atsuya glared at the arrancar. "So you're my opponent it seems. Don't go lightly on me." He started drawing his sword into a defensive position.﻿ Zeliel said, "I didn't plan too. I don't care what your name is, I don't care whatever you do. I just want to beat you." Zeliel charged a Cero at Atsuya and dashed to him, planning on striking him with hand to hand combat. Atsuya cringed as he blocked the Cero but, took a punch to the gut from Zeliel. "Tch. Not bad" Atsuya murmured as he went a few feet back. "You have the right idea. We can talk with our abilities." Zeliel rushed forward again, once again striking with hand to hand combat. At the same time, firing a Cero from his eyes. From his fist, he charged a Bala to strike Atsuya. Atsuya juped upward using his sword to increase the height of his jump before landing behind Zeliel. He then surged foward with a kick to knock the Arrancar over. "Sorry but was that supposed to hurt?" Zeliel said, showing how hard his Hierro was. Zeliel then unsheathed his sword and turned around to slash Atsuya. "Heh. Looks like its time to play with the dirty arrancar." Atsuya turned blocking Zeliel's blade with his own. "I'm not THAT weak." "That's what I thought." Zeliel said as he flipped his body and his leg was about to strike Atsuya. "Neither am I."